


Second thing

by Alx_the_writer



Series: Oneshot weekend [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alx_the_writer/pseuds/Alx_the_writer
Summary: Oikawa loves two things in his life.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Oneshot weekend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006260





	Second thing

oikawa loves two things in his life: sport and music. he likes this feeling - when you are with your friends and you do something together. something beautiful and victorious. on his second year of elementary school oikawa broke his leg. it was hurtful and boring. he couldn't be with his team. so he decided to went to some club. just for fun. until he got healthy again. it was a big fat lie. he fell in love since the first sight. not in some of musicians. in music. oikawa always had a pretty voice. he liked to hum anything when he was cleaned his room or stuff. but when he was singing together with others in small room down the hall on the second floor, it was something different. it was mesmerized oikawa as it did a thousand people before him and after him. when his leg was finally ok, he cried. he knew that it was really difficult - was in the both clubs at the same time. but their teacher advisor calmed his down. she said that he could visited them if he want to. just for fun. and then it became not just for fun. oikawa was in his middle school choir. he was in his high school choir. and then he decided to became a choral conductor. he loved volleyball. but his leg was in pain sometimes. his team was great. but he didn't think that he was great too. they went to the nationals in oikawa's last year of the high school. he - they - beated ushijima up. oikawa found it satisfying enough. they won the second place on the nationals and oikawa went to the musical college. he could finnaly did it without this sour taste of losing. so he did it. oikawa have another goal now. now he gonna be the greatest choral conductor in this universe!

* * *

obviously it isn't so easy. some of his classmates had more practice. some of them had better hearing. but he listened. he analysed. he learned. he tried and tried and tried. as he always did. he asked his teachers for advice. they liked him. he was polite and pretty. he was great with teamwork. he was excellent student.  
but oikawa also was really tired. he wasn't sleep well. he couldn't stop. so iwaizumi maid him to. he grabbed oikawa's hand and called their former teammates. and they played together once more. they played calmly. the least thing oikawa wanted to happened was damaged his hands. but it still was fun. 

* * *

two years later when oikawa had his first concert as conductor he noticed someone familiar. not iwaizumi or matsukawa or somebody else from seijo - of course they were here. he invited them when he started to planned this concert.   
it was ushijima wakatoshi. he had one of this large bouquet you never know what to do with. he listened very attentively. he loudly aploused after every music. oikawa took a deep breath.   
when the concert was finished, oikawa tried to went away but suddenly he was stopped.  
ushijima presented him this bouquet. there were oikawa's favourite flowers and he took them carefully. he didn't know who telled ushijima.  
-"it was great" - said ushijima seriously. - "i never seen somebody who was better in teamwork then you. i didn't know you was so good in music too. i was amazed."  
oikawa smiled as he always did. but he felt how his ears turned hot.  
"thanks, ushiwaka." - he could't believe his eyes. ushijima complimented him. and he didn't even talked about -  
"you should've come to shiratorizawa"  
oh no you ruined it all  
"but" - ushijima coughed - "you definitely didn't need it to became successful."  
oikawa looked at him unimpressively. he knew it. he was ready to go when ushijima started again.  
"i know that i wasn't your friend. tendo said that i really pissed you off. but fairly you pissed me off too"  
"wow." - oikawa smirked. - "tendo was right i think."  
they stared at each other akwardly. oikawa always was curious so he decided to asked.  
"what do you try to say?"  
"do you want to go to shiratorizawa with me?"  
"im sorry?" - he probably misheard something.  
"do you want to go to shiratorizawa with me? they have assistance coach vacancy and assistance of the principal conductor vacancy. it can be a good start for you if you have not any plans yet."  
oikawa hadn't. he didn't even graduate yet. he didn't like ushijima but it was a chance. and he didn't miss it just because of his childhood rival asked him to.  
"ok." - he grabbed ushijima's hand and shaked it. - "lets go to shiratorizawa together." he smiled sarcasticly.  
ushijima also smiled. it was calm and confident smile.   
and then they went to shiratorizawa.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! English is not my native language so i could make some mistakes. It is also my first work on this cite. So i am a lil bit nervous. If you have some tips, i will be grateful.


End file.
